


Keagan’s Bus Adventure

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Mini-Fic Mondays [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Ears, Exhibitionism, Fecal Soiling, Gay, Scat, Soiling, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Keagan use to be such a good kitty. He use to dress modestly and let his social anxiety rule his life. However, ever since he met his new boyfriend, he’s gotten so much bolder. What happens when that dominant partner of his demands his subby little kitty do something super intimate in public?





	Keagan’s Bus Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 10/1/18

Keagan sat at the back of the bus, checking through his phone. His new wardrobe made him a bit uncomfortable walking around the city. All he really wanted to do was go back home and change into something less eye catching.

The stout 5’3” nekomimi looked as if he was headed straight to a party or some trendy social gathering in his current garb. He was rocking a pink T-shirt with some sassy text about his sex life plastered across it. Tight black spats wrapping around his proudest feature: his big curvaceous boy rump. His exotic long black tail, cat ears poking out of his hair dyed the same color, and his bright yellow eyes all complimented the look. Together, everything made him seem like an exotic, trashy party animal to all the humans he mingled with in this bustling city of humans and pseudo humans.

Yet, Keagan had hardly gotten into anything that exciting today. Truth be told, Keagan had horrible social anxiety; parties weren’t really his thing. He’d only just barely summoned the will to wear this ridiculous get up out in public. Anything that made him seem cocky or the center of attention made him so dismally uncomfortable. He’d only really just started to emerge from his shell thanks to the encouragement of his loving boyfriend.

Oh! That reminded Keagan, he’d scarcely talked to his boyfriend at all today! The two were getting closer by the day, growing more and more intimate… god, the things he’d done for him in private. To think at the start of their relationship just a few months ago, Keagan had been scared to shove a finger up his butt. Now, Keagan was regularly filming himself bouncing off that titanic fake cock he’d bought just so his boyfriend could enjoy a good show. Keagan’s nervousness about being the center of attention still hadn’t shattered completely but knowing someone was masturbating to him was steadily improving his self consciousness. .

Keagan got to texting his boyfriend, hoping the other side of his long distance relationship wasn’t busy at the moment.

“Hey! I’m bored :3” Keagan’s first message began. He had a tendency to overuse emoticons to remove any doubt his approaches were friendly.

Some time passed. An ellipses momentarily popped up to show his boyfriend had seen the message.

“Where are you?” was all his boyfriend replied.

“On the bus! Comfy ride :3” Keagan responded. He grew a bit nervous he’d started talking at an unideal moment given there was no equally lavish hello from his boyfriend.

Another message came through “How empty is it?”

“Pretty empty.” He replied back instantly. He snapping a selfie of himself with the rest of the bus in the background to his partner to demonstrate.

A longer wait set in. Keagan nervously looked at the instant messaging screen waiting to see what on earth was taking him so long to reply. Around a full minute later, a fresh message came through.

“Litter box” Keagan’s boyfriend replied.

Keagan’s smile went shaky at that moment. That was… That was a special thing they did in the bedroom! That was Keagan’s special way to indulge his beloved boyfriend! Did… did he really want him to do something so private and nasty right now!?

“Right here? But I’m in public! What if someone smells it or something!?” Keagan replied.

Keagan’s boyfriend replied moments later. “Litter box”

Keagan’s face flushed with blood. He started to type out all the very sound, very apparent reasons why he shouldn’t do this horrible deed in public. Before he could even send the mess of a half paragraph to his boyfriend, another message from his lover came through.

“Litter box. Now.” The message read.

Keagan’s heart went fluttering. He could imagine his boyfriend right here beside him, putting his ears and making those exact demands. He could almost feel the warmth of his big, strong arms wrapping around him. He could hear that deep, stern voice ringing through his ears just from the bluntness of that text…

“Yes sir” Keagan replied.

Steadily, Keagan’s arousal began to get the better of him. That natural subby nature of his was taking over. His inhibitions were rapidly melting away from the perverse heat in his loins coupled with the sheer absurdity of what he was just asked. He was in public, various other nekomimi just a few seats away. Was… was he really going to do this?

Keagan gave a look back his phone, eyeing the simple text message with an adoring gaze. Keagan’s boyfriend didn’t need to do any more work than this; Keagan’s mind filled in all the holes on their own. Damn, he had such a grip on him. He made the dirtiest, naughtiest things too much fun to resist…

Fine then. It was time to litter box.

Keagan lifted his bottom off of the bus seat. His long black tail rose high in the air behind him. He leaned forward slightly. He bit his lip and started to strain..

That rosey, well trained ring of flesh between Keagan’s fat femboy buttcheeks started to bloom and pulse with life. A faint grunt escaped Keagan’s lips, his body freezing in place. His anal lips stretched and shook more and more until finally the thick head of solid brown kitty shame came slowly crackling out of his bottom into the compact surroundings of his tight white undies.

Truth be told, there wasn’t much difference between a human’s dump and a nekomimi’s. The only real outstanding difference was the volume and size. Cute, pettable nekomimi bodies spent vast reservoirs of energy trying to look as adorable as possible. To make sure their bodies always looked spiffy, they ended up eating almost twice as much food, resulting in twice as much matter being excreted every day. Now, Keagan had resigned himself to his daily kitty dump far away from the comfort and convenience of his litter box at home, opting instead to turn his poor boxer briefs and tight black spats into today’s makeshift toilet.

It took some effort on Keagan’s part to force the widest, thicked bit of his dump out of his poor bottom. For how often he shoved extravagant plastic dildos up there camming for his boyfriend, taking these massive movements never got any easier. Keagan strained as hard as he could without making an audible grunt. He put in all the effort he could to finally get that horrid, butt-breaking turtle head out into his pants… but still, progress was so agonizing!

Keagan took a pause for breath after enough time spent straining, now with a mass of shit lodged between his parted anus. He quickly glanced around to see if any of the bus patrons had seen, heard, or smelled him yet. The coast was clear. He gave a second firm push

Finally, Keagan’s body relaxed enough to overcome the physical burden of passing his enormous shit and the mental block of messing himself in public. That hard, firm block of nekomimi shit came cascading into the limited open space in his pants. Almost immediately the fabric started pushing back, causing a sort of resistance and reassurance this was all so wrong. That only got Keagan more excited. He kept pushing and pushing, thick logs of waste now much easier to force out now that the softer section farther inside him was coiling out. His poor undies were already stretched on a daily basis by that outrageous boy ass Keagan was sporting. Now they were truly being pushed to their limits as at least a full two feet of dildo-thick logs piled into fat lumps against his spat-clad rump

Finally, Keagan was done. As much as he wanted to sigh in delight from that burden in his bowels being banished, he couldn’t. Now more than ever, he had to make sure he stayed clandestine, less everyone discovered a certain kitty’s freaky fetish. No one seemed to notice… yet. The odor would surely get to them eventually; the wafting smell was already stinking up the direct area around Keagan. Hopefully Keagan’s boyfriend would let him get off the bus soon…

Keagan picked up his phone and resumed their conversation “I did it”

Hardly any time passed before his boyfriend responded. “Hmm? You what?”

Oh. Yes, that was the incorrect way of saying that, wasn’t it. Keagan’s boyfriend had given him very specific instructions for how to talk in situations like this.

Keagan corrected himself “Keagan made a big poopy~” he texted.

“Good boy~” came back mere moments later. Keagan’s heart went fluttering even at that tiny bit of praise. Mentally, he could hear his boyfriend’s chilling voice give such affectionate feedback.

Moments later a second message came in. “Let me see.”

Keagan gulped. Oh goodness, he was going to let him remember this shame forever, huh? Very well then. Keagan obeyed his master.

Keagan opened up his phone’s camera app and turned selfie mode on. He slowly angled his shot so that his pretend pouty face could show up alongside his bulging soiled bottom. Eventually, Keagan got the perfect angle, showing off his cute look with that massive load of shit strapped to his ass. And just as soon as it was shot, it was off to his loving boyfriend.

Feedback was quick again “Oooh, fuck~ Nice.”

Keagan had to agree. They’d done this “Litter box” thing before in private, but the thrill of doing it in public added so much spicy to the ordeal. Soiling himself use to be something Keagan tolerated just to get his boyfriend horny, but now he was finally seeing the appeal of this all. Poor Keagan had no control at the moment. His boyfriend could decide his fate as he wished and had left him on the verge of absolute humiliation. Just the thought of what he might have to do next got him so excited.

That waiting period wouldn’t last long. Soon after, a new set of instructions came through a fresh text.

“Sit on it” Keagan’s boyfriend demanded.

Normally this was the part where Keagan couldn’t quite overcome the reality of the situation and simply got grossed out. But something about the flair of doing this all in public… ooh did it ever get him excited. He sat down against the firm bus seat, almost shuddering aloud at the strange oozing sensation of his own hot accident staining that fuckable feline ass of his. Down his wobbly boy bottom pressed, flattening the heap of waste as flat as it could. To round out the sick little act, Keagan took to wiggling his bottom atop his filth, sinking it all the way down until her could feel his ass tap the bus seat yet again.

There was little denying it now. Keagan was thrilled. If the compressed bulge in the back of his pants wasn’t enough proof of his perverse enjoyment, the bulge in the front of his pants made things readily apparent. Nekomimi in Keagan’s world weren’t just regarded for their adorable androgynous looks. No, nekomimi were also renowned for their massive, virile dicks. They were notoriously hard to fit comfortably into a pair of underwear soft, and absolutely uncontrollable once erect. Archeologists said these mighty dicks were once used to assert dominance in tribal communities. Now, they were an inconvenience for embarrassed nekomimi everywhere, and Keagan’s had almost fully escaped his spats out the leghole.

Keagan pressed his legs together, the only real subtle stimulation he could give his needy dick right now.up and down his thighs shifted in a heavenly tickle of his most intimate bits… oh, this was so good! God, all these people around him had no idea he was just about ready to-

“What’s that smell?” a voice at the front of the bus asked.

Keagan plummeted right back down to earth. The other people here were on the verge of figuring out what he’d done…

Fuck it. Keagan was too horny to care.

Keagan sat there and played with his mammoth dick as more and more faces darted around, looking for the source of that foul odor. He threw all caution to the wind and finally took his huge cock out of his shorts to jerk the beast moments later, counting on the bus seats to obscure everyone’s vision enough for him to jack it in peace. With no condoms, napkins, or anything of the sort to sponge up his impending load, Keagan opted instead to simply put his shorts back over his dick as he passed the point of no return. He sighed aloud in delight as the tip of the tent in his pants dewed with a wet white stain, drawing the attention of surrounding passengers his way. Keagan ignored the sudden interest and instead focused on sending his boyfriend a short of the cum stain in his pants.

This was his stop. Keagan tugged the rope of the bus and the vehicle slowed to a halt at the nearest stop to let the mischievous catboy off. A devilish grin spread across his face as he departed from the back of the bus down the center isle. He waddled his fat ass as fast as he could past the crowd, holding the back of his pants up to make sure none of that big, obvious mess didn’t hit the floor. Every little gasp at the big immoral action bulging on his butt was music to his ears. Keagan scurried out just before any of the passengers could take action. What a daring escape! What a thrill!

Gosh, his boyfriend had absolutely ruined him. Next time they were together, Keagan absolutely needed to tell him about this final chapter to his adventure. They’d just have to be on a bus together all their own, with poor little Keagan suddenly losing control in his master’s lap…


End file.
